fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter (SSBBR)
Baxter (バクスター,Baxter) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He was confirmed to be in that game on May 3rd, 2015. He was also one of the main subjects of the Developer's Direct for Smash Bros. for the fan game. He was among the first wave of amiibo figurines for SSBBR. Baxter is once again voiced by TheSuperBaxter, who also reprises his long-time role as , , and Himself in the game as . Attributies As expected, Baxter is the most balanced character in SSBBR, possessing no real strength or weaknesses. As such, players are often encouraged to start off as Baxter to get a feel of the games' mechanics. Baxter's strength, weight, and mobility are average in comparison to the rest of the cast, and aside from wall-jumping, he has no real outstanding trait like most of the casts. However, this does not mean Baxter is helpless; while he may not boast superior strength found in heavyweights like , or speed in characters such as , he is well-equipped to combat all characters and tackle any situations, making a reliable character at nearly all time. Baxter has decent approach and distancing options; his dashing speed is average and he boasts the sixth fastest air speed in the game, allowing him cover ground and get close to the opponent(s) without much trouble. If he requires space from his opponents, however, Baxter can find reliance within his Fireball, Cape, and C.L.I.D.D. specials: his Fireballs have good range, decent speed, and can disrupt opponents at a distance; Cape is quick and can spin his foes around and reflect projectiles, which can ensure safety if his opponents get to close or are taking a long-ranged and/or camping approach; and C.L.I.D.D. can push and it can burn fighters away or halt them in their track and can cut through projectiles. Baxter possesses quick, low lag attacks that always provide some utility in various situations. With his mobility and attacks, Baxter undoubtedly possesses one of the best combo and juggling ability in the game, which are perhaps his greatest strengths. While his damage output is merely average, his approach, combos, and juggles can ensure he can rack up damage on nearly the same level as the fastest characters in the game. His overall knockback is also decent and a number of his attacks, primarily his smashes and aerials, can KO well into the early-to-mid 100s. However, more often than not will players find they need to create set-ups before Baxter can get in any kills, which can be quite a challenge as most characters can trump Baxter in a specific field (which is where Baxter can mainly find trouble). However, this can be remedied by the rage mechanic; Baxter is unique from most other non-heavyweights in that can benefit from the knockback increase induced by rage without nearly any of combos getting affected thanks to his approach options allowing for more reliable kills. However, as rage comes from taking damage, Baxter is equally at the risk of being KOed himself. Baxter also boast one of the most reliable throwing games; while his grab-range is sub-par (despite being better than in previous installments), his throws can are versatile, as his back and forward throw can set up gimp KOs when used from the edge of a stage (and his back throw itself can KO at high percentages from an edge), and his down and up throw can set up combos, especially with his down throw if followed up by his strong up attack. Baxter is also a good edgeguarder. He has a meteor smash in his forward aerial which becomes a rather reliable spike when sourspotted, albeit its high startup and ending lag makes a rather risky move to use offstage. His back aerial can be used for walls of pain and knock fighters farther away from the stage for edgeguarding. Baxter's Fireballs can also gimp recoveries; its low knockback makes it effective in the regard. C.L.I.D.D. is also another edgeguarding tool as its ability to stall movement can cause characters in the midst of a recovery that leaves them helpless to end before they can even get near the stage, though this tactic requires considerable timing. Most notably, however, Baxter has what is likely the absolute best edgeguarding weapon in all the game: his Cape. When used, it can effectively and quickly gimp almost every recovery in the game; it's especially useful against linear recoveries. His cape can be used to save himself from being edged-guard. Despite all these advantages, however, Baxter is not without his faults: as mentioned above, he can be outclassed by characters who excel in a specific field, such as in speed, in comboing, is knockback, etc., which can hinder his approaching options. His approach can also be hindered by characters with long-range or disjointed hitboxes, such as or . His recovery is also sub-par, as his Super Jump Punch is predictable and its distance's is average, making it easy to gimp Baxter's recovery. While he can add mix-up to his recovery with his wall-jump, it can be difficult to execute due to most stages not having flat walls to perform it carefully, making it risky. All-in-all, Baxter is the jack-of-all-trades who can go up against anyone with near-guaranteed reliability, but is not truly a master in any specific fields. Nonetheless, Baxter is a choice that most can rely on and easily master. Changes from Other Smash Games to Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Baxter has been significantly buffed from Other Smash Fan Games to SSBBR, given that he was a low-tier character in some games but mostly hes a high tier character. He is considerably more nimble and stronger than in past games, as well as being more capable of comboing and KOing. His reach is somewhat greater as well. The only true nerf Baxter seems to suffer from is an overall decrease in damage output. However, the large aforementioned buffs to his maneuverability, knockback, and comboing makes this nerf an extremely small price to pay. Also, with the general nerf/rebalance to most characters with disjointed hitbox (such as ), who were a large threat to Baxter in Other Smash Games, Baxter can now handle them more easily and last longer against them (though they are still a potential threat that Baxter players should still be wary of). Furthermore, the change to the ledge mechanics makes his linear recovery harder to edgeguard. Lastly, in tournaments and other situations where custom specials are available, his edgeguarding game is improved with tools such as Fast Fireball and Wind Cape. Overall, Baxter's intended role as the most "well-equipped" character appears to have been restored. Aesthetics * games. His clothes are more brightly colored, and the seams in his overalls are much less accentuated. His proportions are more inline with recent 3D Baxter games such as Super Baxter Universes or Super Baxter 3D. For example, his head is smaller than it was in Other Smash Games to fit with these proportions.}} * * * * * * Attributes * * * * * * Ground attacks * * * * * * * Aerial attacks * * * * * Throws/other attacks * * * * * * Special moves * * * * * * * * Moveset Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. *Taunts **Up: **Side: **Down: *Win Pose 1: *Win Pose 2: *Win Pose 3: *Lose: Trivia